


Cold Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author is bad at writing, But Not Much, Chaptered, Flowey only appears later, Fluff, Foreign Language, Gaster makes a small appearance, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I'll try not to make them too OOC, I'm Bad At Titles, Mom Toriel, Multi, OOC, Original characters aren't important, Other, Poor plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skelepuns, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, So many tags, The Author Regrets Everything, WHY TORI IS SO HARD TO WRITE GODDAMMIT, and only happens in future chapters, but it's a bit hard to me, but it's not important, gender neutral reader, it's a long story, just one, non native English speaker author, slight Sans/Reader?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some months after monsters came back to the surface.<br/>You're just a common person who wasn't really affected by the return of monsters, but felt a bit excited about them; the thing is: you were curious about how things worked, so you wanted to get a job in the "Monster town".<br/>[I'm bad at summaries ayyy lmao]<br/>[Author decided to rewrite it]<br/>(Will be orphaned soon)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... This is my first fic. I already helped a friend of mine to write some Splendorman fanfictions but that doesn't count since I wasn't that good with English (STILL AM NOT, YEEEEEEEEEEEEH).  
> Well, this was inspired by this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387150/chapters/12442415  
> I mean, I never EVER thought I would be writing Grill(me plz)by x Reader fics until I read this one. IT'S JUST TOO GOOD TO NOT BE INSPIRATIONAL  
> (Non-native English speaker warning)  
> Btw, this chapter Grillby doesn't appear. Buuuut in the next one he does :D

 It was some time since monsters came back to the surface. Not long enough to be seen as "good ol' times", but also not close enough to be fully remembered. Some months to say the least, and although the news of "monsters coming to the surface" is, indeed, remarkable, how things went between you and them isn't that much of a deal - mainly because you were working during the barrier break, so you barely saw a monster. At least, the ones you met were sweet, and one of them was so cute that you could still remember her name: Toriel.

 Toriel looked like a humanoid goat, having features of a maternal figure. Her gentle manners, as well as her calm voice and cowlike eyes made her so sweet that if she was a dessert she would be fairy floss. The only bad thing, though, was how under all these good aspects stood a small sadness that you couldn't really picture why existed.

 Even having everything to be a "goat mom", funny enough she had a human child - Frisk, to be exact. You couldn't really remember if the information was right, but apparently, that Frisk kid was the one who freed the "Underground" and, before doing so, was an orphan on the surface.

 But whatever - you weren't a specialist in Underground history; you were a common human whose life didn't change with new visitors, and even if it changed, your boss would act as if nothing happened.

 Eh, that was one of the reasons why you didn't quite like your job: even if something exciting happened, everything would stay the same so the company "protected" itself from "influences".

 Damn you, boss, it's just a cafeteria; what would monsters want to do with a bunch of coffee in packs (or even in the liquid form)?

 Well, although it's not the best job, it's the one that accepted you and pay your bills. Otherwise, you wouldn't even think about working there.

 [That's what you think now, at least. It was you who decided to work there.]

 Anyway, you were yet again working in your damn job. It's a beautiful day outside, though: birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

 And on days like these, kids like you...

 WERE burning in hell.

 Who would've guessed cafeterias were only one step closer to being in hell, right? But did anyone _really_ cared about it?

 Heh, probably not.

 The day carried on as usual, having nothing new. The only thing that got a bit "out of the routine" was the visit of that fluffy cinnamon sweetie called Toriel - which, as usual, was with the human child called Frisk.

 "Good morning, Toriel" you said, smiling in a welcoming way towards her. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

 She smiled back, waving at you with her free hand. Yes, she indeed looked like a mom, even when holding Frisk's hand.

"Hey there, sweetie" she called, still holding Frisk's hand.

 You two were acquaintances for some time, always having small bits of chat between one visit and another. Though not close enough to be friends, you had "nicknames" - yours being "my child" and "sweetie", hers being "Tori" and, sometimes (but mostly just for fun), "goat mom".

 Frisk waved shyly at you, giving a small smile. Oh, right, they didn't talk.

 "Hi, Frisk! How are you?" you smiled back, looking at the small kid with kind (you guessed they looked kind, at least) eyes.

 They gave you a small thumbs up, their smile growing.

 Damn if you didn't like that kid; they had something that always made you melt from a full piece of ice into a fresh cup of water in seconds.

 You weren't even sure if it was a good thing or not, taking how you always were a "cold" person with common humans. That's what they said, at least, but it's not your fault if you were shy with them but not with monsters.

 Everything went by just how it always did: Frisk wanted a muffin (surprisingly, this time, a chocolate flavoured one) and Toriel asked for packed coffee ("the strongest you have, please"). It surprised you how much coffee she drank, and yet she always stayed calm and collected. Probably humanoid goats worked differently than common goats about coffee.

 You were already bracing yourself to get back to a tedious day when-

 "Hey".

 Crap, whenever she said "hey" before leaving it was to ask you something.

 "Hmm? What is it?" you asked, trying to hold back the anxiety you always felt when she did this.

 "I've never seen you out of the work. How much time do you spend here? Isn't that bad for your health?" she asked, worry hidden behind the last question.

 Not that you noticed it at first, though.

 "Eh, well... I guess I have the weekends free?" why did you always sound so unsure about your free time? Oh, right: there was always one day in which your boss made you work because of "high people traffic" (does that word junction even exist?).

 ... Not that you even used your weekends to party, visit bars or do any of these kinds of things. Mostly, you just stayed indoors playing something, watching Netflix[-without-chill] or... Uhh...

 ... Yes, that was what you did most of the time. Even when you went grocery shopping it was during normal days right after you left work.

 Thinking about it now, you didn't even take care of your aesthetics; when you had to trim your eyebrows, you did at home, and when you had to cut your hair, you just asked for one of your neighbours who was a hairdresser (which was, in fact, a good thing since you paid less than in a hair salon). Hell, you didn't even buy makeup since you didn't leave your house to party or anything of the above list of "things you don't actually do on weekends". The only things you really took care of were your pimples; that was one of the things you hated the most.

 "Why you say that as if you're not sure, sweetie?" Toriel asked, making you get back to the real world. Right, you still were working.

 You sighed. You weren't sure if you could tell it to her since she was pratically a "goat mom" like you nicknamed her, and would be worried just like a common mother.

 Best let it out.

 "Let's say that my boss sometimes makes me and other coworkers work during Saturdays or Sundays if the" you gestured the quote marks with your hands in this part " 'people traffic' is high during these days. I know, it shouldn't be like that, but we generally have to work extra hours to beat the minimal hour 'wage' per week, you know".

 Toriel widened her eyes. Right at her side, Frisk was already munching their Muffin, their calm behaviour contrasting with the situation.

 "That's far from being right! How can he?!" she seemed to be getting bothered by that.

 Now it was a good moment to blame yourself for something.

 "Tori" you called; she was already fumbling a complete speech about how this wasn't right, it was bad for your health and everyone else's health, how you needed to rest and have fun instead of just work, "what is a Netflix, is it something to eat?" and such.

 "Toriiiiiii".

 Still, nothing.

 "GOAT MOM, GODDAMMIT".

 Now she stopped.

 She called your name this time. Ohhhhh crap.

 Covering Frisk's ears as if she heard a "bad word" (funny enough, Frisk was still acting as if nothing happened, eating their muffin slowly), she said:

 "There's a kid here, if you don't remember! Take care of your words!"

 ...What? 

... OH, YOU SAID "GODDAMMIT".

 FUCK.

 "OH ERHEEEEEMEUHEHM, SORRY", you cleared your throat, your cheeks getting a bit pink because of the situation. You actually wanted to laugh at that since your mother _always_ said "goddammit" when you were close, only avoiding words like "fuck". "Uhm, back to the point: you don't have to be angry at that, Tori: I actually agreed with that when I decided to work here".

She gave a look of disbelief. _How could you do that to yourself?_

"Well then, I think you should switch to another work. This is far from being something good to you, you know".

 Yes, you _did_ know that. But when you finished college, you ran to the first job you found to pay your loans, thinking that you could get out of it when you finished paying it.

 You did finish paying your loans since your parents were helping with them, but unfortunately, you couldn't leave this job even if you wanted. It was like you were trapped on it, and your boss was the owner of the trap who stood there, looking at you with mocking eyes while poking you with a stick.

 "I know, Tori, but I can't. I tried to find another job and everything, but whenever I tried I just got stuck with lots of 'no's and were brought back here. And take the fact that I even managed to finish college being in the dean's list".

 She seemed to be thinking for a moment. Her right hand was once again holding Frisk's small one, and her left foot was slightly tapping on the floor, as if helping her to keep track of her thoughts.

 Suddenly, an idea popped on her head.

 "Listen, since we all left the Underground and are currently living on the surface, you know that the shops, inns and shops in general moved along, right?"

 You nodded, trying to get hold of her line of thoughts; was she thinking about what you thought she was thinking?

 "So... Why don't you try to work in one of these places? Their work ethics are different from the human ones" she concluded, her eyes sparkling a bit at the thought.

 ... Yes, she was thinking _exactly_ what you expected.

 You rubbed your face for a moment, thinking about the idea. It didn't sound bad at all. Actually, you even found yourself enjoying it since monsters were way more friendly than humans. Your only worry, though, was: would they accept a human working there since they suffered some trouble when they got back to the surface? It would be completely understandable if they didn't: if you were a monster and humans acted with you like some of them did, you would feel uncertain about letting one of their kind work in your place. There were even some questions appearing in your head thinking about the "if you were a monster" universe, and one of them was "would humans steal my stuff?"

 It felt weird to think about such question when you yourself found stealing to be something bad. But you weren't like every human in the surface, so it was, once again, understandable.

  _Damn humanity, why do you have to be so confusing?_

  Once you got back to reality, you were faced with Toriel looking at you with hopeful eyes. They felt... cute, to say the least.

 "... Okay. I will try it. When can I go, then?"

 Her face seemed to light up, and a warm smile crept on her lips. Her shoulders, which were tense while she waited for your answer, now got back to place, leaving her with a calm aura again.

 "Anytime you want, sweetie. I can show you the way to the city if you want!" she looked excited now, her hand squishing Frisk's poor one with it. Frisk didn't look bothered by that, though.

 "Right, so... Tomorrow?" you said, still unsure if you should try it. Most of the reasons why you thought about trying it was because you found the idea amusing and Tori's hopeful eyes were just too sweet to be ignored.

 She smiled even more. Probably she didn't think she would get that far with the idea.

 "Yes, tomorrow is good!" she took a piece of paper and a pen out of her dress' pocket, writing on it. "Here, this is my number. Whenever you feel like it's a good moment to go, just call me!"

 You nodded, taking the small piece of paper and putting it inside your pocket. You couldn't avoid it, but you were smiling back at her, noticing how happiness filled her with a somewhat powerful aura.

 "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, then" you said simply, your cheeks getting pink once again when you saw how she was.

 You two waved your goodbyes, being followed right after by Toriel leaving the cafeteria with Frisk.

 The feeling of giddiness filled you with determination, and your head couldn't focus on the "now", thinking only about how tomorrow would be exciting. Every good situation possible passed through your mind, but the main one was what if you got another job and could quit this one. _This_ was the one that kept you excited most of the time.

 The only bad thing, though, was one: you forgot to ask for Tori's payment about the muffin and coffee pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned on adding Grillby on this chapter, but it just got too long so I "nevermind"ed that. Sorry D:  
> Wrote this chapter on the cellphone, yay

 After an 8 hour shift of work, when you were already leaving the cafeteria, reality hit your face. Hard.

 You noticed only now that you forgot to ask for Toriel's payment, and even disliking your job, you felt bad for that. You were faced with a dilemma: tell your boss and lose part of your salary, or keep it to yourself so when/if you quit your job he'll pay the normal amount?

 Better be honest. It's not like you're part of a romance story at all, right?

 Heading back to the cafeteria, you opened the door with slightly visible worried hands. There were some people here and there (the afternoon shift had more clients), and the cashier was, as usual, writing some random stuff on their notepad.

 You two weren't friends, but more of slight enemies. She was always grumpy, and during her worst days she unleashed her fury on the other coworkers. With clients she was amazing, but there was only one coworker who got along well with her.

 And this coworker  _wasn't_ you.

 "Hello, Brianna" you spoke politely, passing through her and going directly to the doors that led to the office.

 She just hummed in response, not taking her eyes out of the notepad.

 You opened the door and went straight to the office. It was unusually left open this time, which was something really rare since your boss stayed locked most of the time. Even when he wasn't there it was left locked.

 Slowing your steps, you halted at the door, waiting for the 40 years old to take notice on your presence.

 He wasn't ugly, to be honest; he was actually handsome, having dark curly hair and a diamond-shaped face (which made him look younger). His thin, accentuated eyebrows gave a feminine aspect to his face, but his eyes showed nothing else but the soul of a typically strong man - yet, they were of a bright, slightly red, brown colour.

 His eyes went from the papers on his table to your shadow, raising right after to meet your face. With guilty creeping upon your features, he soon had some idea of what you probably did.

 "What can I do for you?" he asked tiredly, not even bothering to address you by your surname. He probably had a restless night the day before.

 "Uhm, I... wanted to tell you something, Mr. Elderwood" you answered shyly. It felt just like in your first day, when you forgot to give the change to a client.

 He stared at you with a neutral look. He didn't seemed bothered, but coming from a person like him, anything was to be expected.

 "You forgot to give the change to a client again?" He asked, his cold demeanor completely noticeable.

 You gulped.

 "... Not this time. I... forgot to ask for the payment".

 This got his attention alright.

 "It wasn't a big purchase, was it?" He questioned, this time with a small amount of passive-aggressivity in his tone and eyes. His shoulders tensed.

 "Just a muffin and a pack of coffee".

 He calmed at this, but his passive-aggressivity remained.

 "Yet again you forgot one of the most important rules of this job" his tongue clicked, his eyes once again back to the papers. "Why this doesn't amuse me anymore..."

_Well, fuck you too, Mr. Elderwood._

 "Very well, I'll take the value out of your salary. Have a nice day" he said, not even bothering to look up at you.

 You nodded, muttering a "farewell" and "good afternoon" before leaving. It made you angry how he always acted as if "every mistake made was the [infinite]nth made by [coworker]", but taking the fact that he did that with  _everyone_ left you less bothered.

 Opening the door to the common area of the cafeteria once again, you said your "bye, Brianna" and left, this time with much more certainty that you wouldn't come back there again.

 At least  _for the day._

 Bag on your back, you headed to the bus stop to wait for one. Today wasn't a busy day, so it was pratically empty. There were two kids sitting on the bench waiting for the bus, both with their school bags on their laps; one was probably nine years old and the other had the face of a fifteen.

 Sighing, you sat on the third seat, looking around you. The weather was clean and beautiful today, being even a bit warm; the spring breeze was still weak at this time of the year, but the allergies still got some people.

...

 There wasn't anything exciting happening today.

 Grabbing your phone on your pocket, you unlocked it and activated the internet (there weren't any wifi signals close). Soon your messages were filled with Alphys' status updates, each of them talking about a different anime.

 It never stopped to amaze you how she always looked like a confident dork on the internet, even when speaking with people she knew. Sure, she really was a dork, but how did she manage to get so confident was still another mystery you would take some time to discover.

 Noticing she was online, you quickly sent a message to her.

 "You [14:42]: heyo, lizard-senpai"

 God, you just loved calling her "lizard-senpai".

 "Alphys [14:42]: hai, coffee-senpai~ how are you? \\(●ш●)/"

 Damn those japanese emoticons.

 "You [14:43]: doing nice, ty

          [14:43]: yo, Alphys, do you actually know any human who works at the Monster town?"

 "Alphys [14:43]: yep

                [14:44]: there's one who works at the inn

                [14:44]: why?"

 "You [14:44]: been thinking about working there

          [14:44]: you'll have to get another nickname to me if I get a job u.u"

 "Alphys [14:45]: LOL nope

                [14:45]: you'll always be coffee-senpai

                [14:45]: but yeah, it's actually nice to know you want to work at Monster town c:

                [14:45]: I can actually picture you working for Muffet tho"

 "You [14:46]: who's Muffet?"

 "Alphys [14:46]: a spider lady

                [14:46]: bakes awesome donuts tho"

 "You [14:47]: ehh, 'm not really a fan of spiders"

 Before the talk could carry on, the bus arrived and you had to stop the chat.

 "You [14:48]: my bus arrived, brb"

 "Alphys [14:48]: k den, bye \\(●ㅈ●)"

 Putting it back inside your pocket, you entered the bus and had to stay up since all seats were taken, leaving you  _single_ there.

[Huehuehuehue]

Not that it bothered you, though. There weren't many times in which you couldn't find a seat, anyway.

...

After getting back home, you threw your bag on the couch and went straight to the kitchen. Today had been one of the days in which you went to work later but also went back home later, so your hunger got the best of you when you left.

 Opening the fridge lazily, you soon found the spaghetti leftovers of yesterday. Who would've guesses Papyrus and Sans would visit you in a Tuesday? And the weirdest part wasn't that one, but how they appeared out of nowhere without even telling you.

 How they did that was still a mystery to you, but you - contrary to what the rational side of your head told you - believed that Sans probably held teleporting powers.

 Not bothering to try cooking something, you took the spaghetti bowl and heated it in the microwave, your stomach growling with the smell of pasta. When it finally finished heating, you grabbed it quickly and started to devour it within seconds.

 Funny how Sans always told you that Papyrus cooked not so nicely before, but now he was simply great at it. The "great" before his name when he spoke was starting to make a lot of sense now.

 You finished the bowl in ten minutes and dumped the dishes on the sink. Unfortunately, you forgot to take off your uniform and stained it with tomato sauce, noticing only now.

 Eh, you just had to wash it. No worries.

Grabbing your old pajamas shirt and a pair of fresh pants, you changed yourself and placed the uniform on the washing machine, turning it on and leaving it to do all the job. 

Plopping yourself on the couch, you started to watch some old random cartoon that was airing on the television. You weren't entirely sure which one it was, just that it was very Hannah Barbera-like. Unfortunately, it was a bit boring, and soon you were grabbing your cellphone when-- 

Oh. 

You forgot the piece of paper inside your pants. 

Running to the laundry, you smashed the "off" button and opened the machine, grabbing your soaked pants. Sticking your hands on the pockets, you tried to find the small thing, but nothing came. And when it did, it wasn't a single piece of paper, but  _tons_ of small pieces soaked and glued to the sides of your pocket.

 Crap, you lost Tori's cellphone number thanks to you and your stupid memory.

 What could you do now? Without it, you couldn't call her, and you didn't even give your number to her. The situation was literally depending solely on you and your interest in getting a job at the Monster town.

 You stopped there to think for a moment, putting the pants back inside the machine. Right, you knew Toriel was a bit known by some people of the Underground, but some knew her as "the Queen" and nothing else.

 ... But there still were some monsters who knew her, right? I mean, she is  _the queen_ , and you have a friend who is the Royal Scientist!

 That's right! Alphys!

 Grabbing your phone once again, you messaged Alphys in the quickest way you could manage to.

 "You [15:57]: yo, Alphys, do you know someone called Toriel?"

 The reply came within seconds. Did Alphys spent most of her time surfing on the internet?

 "Alphys [15:57]: yup

                [15:57]: she's the queen after all, you know ~(•w•~)"

 "You [15:57]: well, yeah

          [15:58]: but do you have her number or any kind of contact?"

 "Alphys [15:58]: uhmm, I have her fb, does that count?"

 "You [15:58]: YES"

 "Alphys [15:59]: here ya go, then"

 She gave you the link, and now you felt like there weren't any possible ways of thanking her in an equal amount of value of the favor she did. You literally sent a whole text thanking her, receiving a blushing emote and a "why stop it, you".

 Sending a friend request to Toriel, you left a message to her:

 "Hey Tori, I lost your number. Could you send it to me again?"

 Luckily she saw the message, and replied:

 "Oh, sorry, sweetie, but I won't be able to help you tomorrow"

  _Are you fucking kidding me, goat mom?_

 You sent out a "why", receiving a short explication:

 "Frisk's the ambassador and I have to take care of them tomorrow during the event they'll take part of

 But don't worry, I called someone to help you :) take care, my child".

 Who could it be?

 A message came right after you started to question, soon answering you.

"heyo kid. old lady asked me to help u tomorrow.

 too bad she can't give you more tuTORIELS for now ;)"

Why did Toriel even  _thought_ about calling Sans to help you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errrm, just letting something clear: don't get used to chapters coming as fast as these ones because I study. It's just that this weekend I had a ton of ideas and... Poof. This came.  
> This chapter is a bit longer than the others, and even though I tried to make Grillby appear more, I found the chapter too long (AGAIN). BUT HE APPEARS IN HIS GLORIOUS FLAMING FORM, DON'T WORRY!  
> [Non-Native English speaker warning... again.]

 The next day came, and even though I could write about how tedious your shift at work was, I won't since it would take half a chapter.

 You felt a bit worried since your guide wouldn't be Toriel, but _Sans_. Sure, he can be responsible if he wants to, but again, _if he wants to._ Which in most of the cases, he doesn't.

 Well, nevermind that now; you went to the usual bus stop and sat on the bench, looking around you expectantly. Today, differently from yesterday, things were happening around you, and that went from little excited talks on your side to cars passing by.

 At least you thought it was more exciting than yesterday. Maybe it was the same, but your anxiety made it look brighter and cooler, like an Oasis videoclip.

 Grabbing your phone, you decided to call Sans just to make sure he wasn't sleeping (that skeleton could sleep for a literal entire day), but no matter how many calls you made, he simply didn't pick the call.

 Damn it, Sans.

 "Have you tried to send a message?"

 The sudden voice on your side made you jump in your seat, almost dropping the cellphone. Turning to your side in a goddamn fast way (so fast it actually made your neck hurt and Sanic jealous), you nearly slapped the face of the person on your side.

 Except it wasn't exactly a person, but said skeleton.

 "WHAT THE FUCK, SANS!" you screamed, slightly punching his shoulder in a "playful-but-angry" way. "YOU CAN'T JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE, YOU DAMN".

 He gave you a shit-eating grin at the comment, not even bothering to answer the last phrase.

 "We can say that _suddenly a skeleton popped out_ , eh?" he commented, his grin so big it should be against the law.

 "... Fuck you, Sans" you groaned, facepalming at the stupid joke.

 "Heeeeey, don't be so _sternum_ with me" he winked. "I'm just trying to be _humerus_ ".

 Sans.

 Stop it.

...

 After getting over the "jumpscare" and puns, you two took a different bus and went to the North since the Monster Town was at that direction (orly). You and Sans talked for a while, having some bits of serious talk here and silly puns there. Most of it were puns, [un?]fortunately.

 Seeing him by your side, you remembered something you were thinking for some time: did he have teleporting powers?

 Feeling silly (and kind of stupid) at that, you gathered all the courage you had stored and asked:

 "Hey Sans, do you... actually... _have_ teleporting powers?"

 He looked at you with his usual expression, not grinning more nor less. His white pinpricks stared at you for a moment, as if trying to find the right words to use.

 "Well, you can say that".

 Wait, you were actually right about this? But wasn't it impossi--

  _Oh, right._

 People also thought monsters didn't exist and - ohh, look! - they did. Basically any question isn't stupid anymore now.

 Before you could get back to staring out of the window, another thought hit your head.

 If he could teleport...

 ... Then why did you have to take a bus?!

 "...Sans".

 "Yeah, kid?"

 "Fuck you".

 He understood what you were thinking. Now, his grin was once again so big it should be against the law.

...

 The trip was short, and soon both you and the short skeleton arrived.

 The Monster Town wasn't exactly big nor very organized. The streets were already asphalted, but the buildings were a bit cluttered; some looked beautiful and new, having even a look of cleanliness to them, but others were still being built or looked slightly battered. One thing, though, was present on both cases: a different kind of architeture, which even being close to the human one in some aspects, still held its uniqueness.

 Sans waited by your side; you were so caught up in looking at what was different that even if he tried to take you to the shops, you wouldn't even pay attention. Every single thing - buildings, monsters, sidewalks, plants - got your attention, and the differences between monsters themselves left you in awe.

 "You alright, kiddo?" Sans asked, noticing how flabbergasted you were.

 Taken back to the real world, you looked at the short skeleton with the same look a child would give to their mother during the first time they visited a Theme Park.

 "Oh, uhm, yes" you answered, trying to collect yourself. "Just... Impressed. Everything looks so different and that's simply _stunning_ ".

 Sans gave you a genuine smile.

 "That's how we felt when the barrier broke and we saw how it is here on the surface".

 Nodding, you decided it was better to go straight to the point.

 The first stop was the old Snowdin shop, which was the closest one. Somehow, the fact that the shopkeeper was the sister of the inn keeper surprised you (even though it shouldn't since they both looked _like bunnies_ ), but that doesn't really matter. Unfortunately, she was not in need of workers, so you decided to just talk for a bit and that was it.

 ... Better try the inn, then.

 When you entered it, you were greeted by an actual human - as Alphys told you before, "there's a human working at the inn" -, and that actually surprised you [again]. Chatting for a moment, you asked if the keeper was still "recruiting" - receiving, sadly, a "no" since the said human took the post.

 Ehh, still nothing.

 You passed through every shop possible, taking a longer time with Gerson - who, although saying a "nope", was amazing when it came to tell stories. You even tried the MTT Resort, receiving a longass speech from Burgerpants about how working there _wasn't_ good (and also arguing with him about "wasting his entire life" when he's still 19 - I mean, you're older than him, what?!).

 There was only one place left, and that was Muffet's bakery.

 The thought about having a spider boss made you shiver, to say the least - SHE COULD WRAP YOU IN A WEB, GODDAMMIT -, but being the last option left, what else could you do?

 Entering the bakery, you felt comfortable with the fact that everything was well organized and even looked cute - "Strawberry Shortcake" cute, taking the fact that it was a bakery -. Everything was in pastel purples (well, not _everything_ , but most of it), whites and warm colours like pink and red. It was a beautiful mess of colours, to be honest.

 "Welcome to Muffet's Bake Sa--"

 The voice was cut short when the owner of it saw you. She was a purple spider, and she looked at you with curious, unreadable eyes.

 "Oh fufufu~ I see we have a human here~" she stated, circling you. You weren't sure what she was doing, but you let her do it anyway. "What can I do for you?"

 Clearing your throat, you explained that you were currently searching for jobs in Monster Town, leaving the reason hidden (after all, who would want to know it?). Muffet seemed to pay no attention to what you spoke, analyzing every inch of you instead.

 It made you feel uneasy; you weren't a specialist in spider behaviour, but isn't that what they do before finally "predating" their prey?

 ... Well, you were not trapped on a spider web, so that wasn't entirely right, yes?

 Before you could keep that line of thoughts, you heard her mumbling something about "making pastries out of humans", and that made you leave the bakery Sanic fast.

 Sans was waiting for you outside, and when he saw you [literally] sprinting out of the bakery, he took your arm and stopped you.

 "Heyo, what happened?"

 You started to hyperventilate. Sans gave you some pats on your back, trying to help you and also trying to calm _the hell down of_ you.

 "She-e... thought about... human pastries..." you muttered between breaths, your heart beating fast.

 Sans snickered at this.

 "Don't _overheat_ yourself with that, pal" he spoke, his grin slightly bigger, "she always talks about making sweets out of _anything_ ".

 You took a moment to catch your breath, your legs still hitching a bit. When you finally calmed down, Sans asked if you wanted to try again, receiving a "fuck no" as reply.

 "Well, looks like you _ebbed_ out of her _web_ " he said, the pun being the worst you heard all day.

 You punched his shoulder in reply.

...

 The sun was already setting when you finished your course. Tired, you were impressed to see that Sans didn't feel tired at all.

 Looks like he felt responsible about it. Or that he took naps between one try and another.

 You were about to ask him to teleport you back home when---

  ***grumble***

Your stomach decided to talk.

 "Are you hungry?" Sans asked, already knowing the answer.

 You nodded. Well, yeah, duh.

 "Good to know. There's a place called Grillby's and they serve amazing burgers".

 Without even asking if you wanted to go or not, Sans took your arm and teleported, leaving the two of you in from of an orange-ish building.

 You felt dizzy by the sudden teleport, but soon it faded. Looking at what was in front of you, you noticed the name and the air of the place: Grillby's.

 The building itself looked cozy and typical, reminding you of an Irish bar. The neon letters, though, reminded you of somewhere else - but you couldn't picture where, just that it reminded you of something else -; and the windows, which were matted, let an creamy yellow light escape.

 It looked like a place you would surely visit.

 Opening the door, a warm whiff came in contact with your body, and you felt like it was already summer; Sans didn't look bothered by it, entering the bar with the air of somebody who knows the place for a long time.

 "Heh," he started, "today the bar is more empty than usual"

 There were two cloaked dogs sitting by a table, both looking alike. On another table, some creatures who looked like rabbits (more like Pokémons, though) "skipped" on their seats, looking at both Sans and you. And there, on the other side of the bar, Gerson was doing something on the jukebox.

 The poker table in the middle of the bar was empty today.

 Sans took a seat close to the bar, gesturing to you to come as well; you closed the door quietly, waving shyly at one of the "rabbits" who noticed you and saying your "hi" to Gerson. Sitting on one of the stools by the side of Sans, you looked at the rows of drinks placed on the shelves in front of you. There were some known whiskeys and vodkas, but most of the drinks there were unknowns to you.

 Once again, you were left in awe with something so simple. Sans noticed that again, but instead of calling you, he cleared his throat.

 You turned to him in surprise; in response, he pointed to something in front of you.

 When you looked at it, though, you were even more surprised.

 There stood a hot bartender.

  _So hot he was on fire._

The "hotness" (in the figurative meaning of the word) on him was pretty visible: his suit - which was composed by a white social shirt, a black vest, dress pants and a black satin bow tie - got every inch of his body perfectly, making ~~the hot look hotter~~ his body look muscular even under this pile of clothes; his hands weren't very big, but had defined lines and a pretty size, contrasting with his long fingers; and his head - though faceless - had an amazing jaw, marked by the rectangular glasses where his eyes would be and dancing flames on top of his head.

 All of this without even counting the stunning colours of his flames - oranges, burnt yellows and bits of crimson red.

 "Damn" you blurted, "you're literally _smoking hot_ ".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, everyone ;D


	4. I need to stop making notes

Ummm, I actually found the plot of this story weak XD I will try to redo some things in another story and it will take more time to be posted since I will try to write it in my language and translate to English later. So... I will keep it here for a moment and leave the link to the other story later. 

Oh, btw I'm sorry for being so indecisive; it's just that I think the plot of this is too weak and that I wrote it terribly. I simply _hated_ my own writing on this story, sorry :I >


End file.
